ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spatial Manipulation
Spatial Manipulation The major strength granted by this technique is the ability to manipulate the distance existing between two objects or beings, augmenting or reducing it at will: this ability allows to warp the space itself, stretching or shortening it. The only known particular weakness of this technique is that the effect of distance alteration is not permanent: the user must continuously sustain the power, and if he's unable to do it (because he's wounded or distracted) the influenced space immediately returns to its previous status. This technique grants both defensive and offensive abilities and is extremely versatile: the user can put himself out of danger simply augmenting the distance between him and his enemy or strike from far even with short-range weapons; he can also alter the surrounding environment to gain combat advantage or, if the situation requires it, to create a ready-to-use escape way. Space expansion The user augments the distance between two objects or between himself and a target, up to one hundred times its original value. Space contraction Similar to "Space expansion", but the user reduces a given distance instead than augmenting it. Return The user deactivates his own power to restore the influenced space to its original condition. Warping dodge Augmenting the distance between him and his enemy the user puts himself out of reach to avoid an incoming attack. Warping dodge, superior Similar to "Warping dodge", but allows to avoid with ease even long-range attacks (such as arrows or bullets). Warping tactic - cometary collision Contracting the space just before his feet the user runs toward the target (covering several hundred of meters in a couple of seconds) and performs a devastating high-speed attack, almost impossible to avoid. Warping tactic - cometary step Similar to "cometary collision", but used only as a very fast means of transport. Warping tactic - space crash The user reduces the space between two hard objects (such as two rocks or two walls) and crushes everything and everyone standing between them. Warping morph The space surrounding the user is warped and altered randomly, confusing his enemies and thwarting their attacks. Noah's walk The user can part the ocean and walk on the sea floor. While walking in the middle of the ocean, whirpools circle the user who is saftly inside the eye of the whirlpool. Dive By warping the space of the ocean, the user can fall into the ocean without touching the water. Catipult By immediatly warping the ground, the user or their foe can be sent flying into the air. Switching The user can move somewhere without physically traveling. The user thinks of a destination and can appear there at will. The user’s molecules do not travel light-speed or are realligned mentally at destination, but uses quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. Skilled users are able to take people/objects along with touch by means of static teleportation. Shifting When in contact with matter, users relax the molecular bonding forces in his body so that their molecules merge with the object they are touching in a non-substantial state. Because this leaves the molecular structure venerable many exit almost instantly. Skilled users can then cause the mass of his body to reform itself at a different angle or position as they emerge from the object. Such as, they could merge their mass with one stone wall of a castle and reform himself a moment later out of any of the connecting stone surfaces. High-Level user may almost instantly relocate themselves across the landscape by merging with the earth and rock of the area. These users are also capable of separating their mass into multitude of smaller mass (e.g. jumping off a balcony, disappearing into rainstorm by dividing own mass into rain, only to reform later as the rain hit the ground below ect.) They could extend their phasing power to include an undisclosed amount of extra mass as well. Air Walking Using Shifting user can walk on air. In fact, the technique allows user to walk on the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if they were climbing a staircase. Category:Technique